


The Bet

by leinis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Allison is a bamf, But Derek is kind of a man whore, Derek and Alison are step siblings, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leinis/pseuds/leinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Derek make a deal and the prize is Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Allison Argent-Hale entered the kitchen and found her step-brother Derek Hale making breakfast. She raised her eyebrow at him surprised to have found him there this early in the morning, but didn't say anything while she went to the counter and grabbed a cup to pour coffee in. While she was pouring, Derek accidentally on purpose bumped her shoulder making Allison spill half the cups contents on the side. She sighed in frustration and put the mug on the clean side, grabbed a paper towel and started cleaning the spillage. She paid little to no attention to her brother and continued cleaning while he stood by her side watching her with interest.

"You scare me sometimes" Derek said and walked away from her to sit down by the table and finish eating his breakfast.

"And why is that dear brother?" Allison asked, in a bored tone. She had half a mind to ignore him completely but knew that it usually arose more questions, so she decided to play along. Hopefully after this he will leave her alone and she will be free to ignore him until next time. IT wasn't an everyday occurrence that they both found themselves in the same room and Allison liked that little fact. She had nothing against Derek, but he wasn't exactly the type of company she liked to keep. He was wild and she liked to pretend that she was the good girl of Beacon Hills.

"Because you didn't react when I made you spill your coffee" He answered.

"It's this new thing I'm trying. It's called 'ignoring you' Derek" Allison said and turned her head to give him a smirk before turning back and pouring another cup of coffee.

She walked over to the table he was sitting at and took a seat opposite him. She looked outside through the large windows of their house and brought the cup to her lips. She could hear Derek drumming his fingers on the table top and smirked behind the cup. It was obvious that she could still get under his skin even if he couldn't do the same to her. She liked that.

"And is it working?" Derek asked, looking at her.

"You tell me. I'm not the one who can't shut up this morning"

"Did you have another fight with your boyfriend?" Derek asked.

"Not that it's any of your business but no." She said. "Some of us have control when it comes to sleeping with anything that walks and smiles our way". He didn't need to know that her and Scott broke up weeks ago.

"Yes, but some of us are actually getting some, unlike you" He said and smirked back at her.

Allison, smirked knowing that he couldn't be farther from the truth, decided to ignore the remark that was sitting on the tip of her tongue and instead changed the subject.

"Where is everyone? I had half expected to be greeted with the rest of the family when I walked downstairs" She asked.

"No idea to be honest and right now I don't care." Derek said. "Isn't my charming self enough for you?"

"Only you would think that you are charming" Allison said. "How are things with ... what's the name of the one this week?"

"Ah, who knows, I never bother to learn their names, you know that" Derek said, giving her a lazy smile and a wink.

"You are awful, you know that right?" She said.

"We all have our special skills Allison, yours though I would very much like to find out" Derek said and got up from his chair to stand behind Allison and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Count yourself lucky Derek, or did you not hear what happened to the last person who found out?" She asked, moving her head to the side, enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

Derek lowered his face closer to her ear. "Oh, I heard" He whispered, "But I would rather find out myself." Derek had heard alright. The poor girl was a wreck by the time Allison was done with her and that was what intrigued him that so much more about her. He wanted to know what made her tick, so he could use it against her and finally get her into his bed. After all, they had been living together as family for three years now and not once had she responded to his advances. It wasn't like they were actually related. Their parents remarried and that made them step siblings, and he was all about what was wrong for him. Even if it was Allison.

Allison snapped out of it then, pushed him back with her chair and stood up. She moved to stand in front of him but he took a step back. She smirked at that. There was no better feeling than knowing that your step-brother of a whore was afraid of you. She took a step closer and grabbed his shirt, holding him in place. She didn't have the whole day to talk nonsense. If he wanted to find out things about her, it was going to cost him.

"You are threading dangerous waters here, Derek. Are you sure you want to get mixed up in my troubles?" She asked, moving her face closer to his.

She was shorter than him, the top of her head just reached under his chin, but she knew how to use everything she had. Allison was never one of the shy girls, even after her father remarried after her mother's death. It was a surprise to find out that her father was into men, and a one Peter Hale, but it never bothered her. She wanted her father to be happy, she didn't care who with.

"You say that like you're expecting me to run away with my tail between my legs" Derek said and grabbed her wrists, the ones that were holding his shirt. "Besides, I'm all about danger, and you're just a little girl. I doubt you can get much worse than what I've seen"

Allison smiled at that and removed her hands from his shirt. She patted his cheek and turned around to walk away. Right before she left him standing in the large kitchen, she called over her shoulder. "Be careful what you wish for, brother dearest"

Later that day, after they had dinner as a family, a thing Allison wasn't thrilled about but did just to make her father happy, she retreated to her room. She had just come out of a shower in only a towel when she found Derek in her room, lying in her bed like he owned it, flipping pages of what he thought was her diary. She didn't care what he thought he had found because she never left the real thing lying around for him to find.

She groaned silently and walked to her dresser to put on her oversized t-shirt and boy shorts on, all the while trying to ignore the feel of his eyes on her. Whenever he would look at her she would feel it. She couldn't explain why that was but it infuriated her to no end. When she was dressed, she stood by the foot of her large queen size bed and looked at him.

"And you're here because?" She asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Let's not play this game again Alison. We do this almost every night and you know why I'm here" Derek said, putting the diary aside and getting out of bed, moving towards her in a predatory manner. "I want you; you want me, let's just sleep together and be happy"

"You repulse me. Honestly, did you think that today was gonna be the day?" Allison said, shoving him away and crawled under the covers. "Go away Derek, I'm in no mood for you tonight"

"Like you are any other night?" He asked, smirking.

Allison stuck het tongue out at him and he laughed.

"One of these days you will give into me, sister" Derek said, walking backwards out of her room.

"That day is never gonna come" She shouted after him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day, Allison found out that a new person had moved into town. A young Lydia Martin and as the president of the student body it was her job to welcome the girl. It was one of the duties Allison despised but she played her part well. It wasn't her idea to apply for the role but her mother had pushed her and Allison didn't want to quit after she died. After all, she found that the role had many advantages. For one she was even more popular in school, something she liked very much. So when she was told to make Lydia feel welcome, she put on her best smile and greeted the girl.

"Hello. You must be Lydia Martin. I'm Allison Argent-Hale, welcome to Beacon Hills High." Allison said.

"You obviously know who I am, but hello none the less" Lydia replied in the usual stuck up manner that the rest of the town was.

Allison's smile didn't falter; she was used to dealing with people like Lydia on a day to day basis. "Let me show you around"

An hour later, Allison had shown Lydia all the places she needed to know. During that time she had also found out that Lydia wasn't like others in town how she had first suspected. Lydia was nice and shy; she only pretended to be mean because that's how she learned to get her way at her old school. Allison wanted to laugh at the irony. Walking outside and waiting to be picked up, Allison saw Derek approach and groaned.

"Allison, why don't you introduce me to your friend?" He asked, looking at Lydia like she was the new tasty treat.

Allison wanted to tell him to stay away but she couldn't let her persona slip in front of other people. That will have to wait till they were at home.

"Lydia, this is my step brother, Derek" Allison said to the red head, with a smile. "Derek, this is Lydia Martin. She's new, just moved from Chicago"

Derek's smile instantly grew and it made Allison want to be sick. What was worse was that Lydia was responding to his smile and she rolled her eyes. Was she the only person who could resist Derek in the whole school? She tuned out the flirting that was going on between them and walked away looking for a quiet spot.

A car stopped next to her and she turned her head to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Jackson Whittemore. It was no secret that Allison wanted him out of all the boys in school and the one she still hadn't slept with. She saw that he wasn't looking at her and turned her head back only to frown when she found that his eyes were watching Lydia and Derek. She didn't like not being the object of everyone's interest but knew that it was only because Lydia was new and now all the boys will be trying to be the first ones to get the little virgin in bed to win a prize. She couldn't really blame them, she had made the rules herself but she didn't want to get Jackson after Lydia. No, Allison was no one's second choice.

"Hey Allison, pull some strings and get me a date with the new girl" Jackson said from his car.

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"Name your price and you'll get it"

She thought about it for a moment; if Jackson were to sleep with the girl then she could get him. But maybe there was way how she could get him without having Jackson sleep with Lydia.

"No can do, Derek's already made plans. Looks like you lose this one, Jackson" She said.

"I bet I can change your mind" He said.

"There is nothing you can give me that I don't have" She said.

"There's me. You've been after me for long enough." Jackson said. "You get me here and I'm all yours"

"Are you honestly whoring yourself out to me? For her?" Allison laughed. "And here I thought that nothing could make me want you less. Looks like I was wrong"

She didn't let him speak after that. She saw that their car was there and climbed in, finding Derek already there. Usually he took the other car home and she was safe from his company.

"So, did you get the deal?" She asked him. She didn't know why she was interested but she hated that everyone was falling backwards just to get to Lydia. They were supposed to do that for her.

"Almost. Give me till the end of the month and she will be mine" Derek said smirking. "How about you? Still pretending you're a good little girl? You know I don't know how you do it, I would have just told everyone to fuck off already"

"Yes, well thank god I'm not like you, otherwise I would be the school slut by now" Allison answered.

"You are heading the right way" Derek said.

"Shut up" She said and hit him in the shoulder but he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Why don't you make me? I bet you are good at that" He smirked.

Allison pulled her hand out of his. "That's none of your business. I thought you were interested in Lydia any way"

"I am, but you are much more appetising" Derek said. "And it's not like getting will be hard. All I did was smile and she was already melting"

"I wouldn't bet on it" Allison said. "She's not like one of your love sick puppies who will do anything you want."

"Oh she will. You just wait" He said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived home, Allison was so angry that she called her ex boyfriend Scott and the second he walked through her door she jumped on him and dragged him into her bed. She knew that no one apart from Derek was home and she hopped that he could hear everything. She didn't particularly like sleeping with Scott, he was okay in that department but she couldn't get the image of Derek looking at Lydia with the same look that he only reserved for her. Not being able to concentrate fully on the task at hand, she pushed Scott off of her and told him to leave.

She grabbed her silk robe and tried it around her waist, whilst walking to Derek's room and pushing the door open.

"I have a proposition for you. Something that I think will interest you" Allison said when she found him on his bed.

"And what would that be Allison?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I need you to get rid of the new girl. Ruin her for anyone else." Allison said.

"And what would make me do that?" Derek asked, "I thought you didn't care"

"I don't." She said, grinding her teeth. "I just think we should give her a proper Beacon Hills welcoming and wouldn't you rather be the first guy to sleep with the new girl, the virgin? Think of all the things you could get"

Allison moved closer to him, crawling into his bed next to him. Her robe slipped past one of her shoulders, exposing it to Derek and she smirked when she saw how he was looking at her. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and resting her outstretched hands on his chest. She leaned closer to his lips.

"Think of all the things you could be doing with me" She whispered.

Derek pushed her away from him by her shoulders, but was stroking his thumbs over her skin.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" He asked.

Allison nodded, grinning like a seductress.

"Tell me again, why I should? I mean it's like I need the glory of sleeping with yet another girl who doesn't know what she's doing." Derek asked.

"Jackson wants her and I want him. If he gets her first, I will be getting Lydia's sloppy seconds and I don't do seconds." Allison said.

"I have a feeling that isn't all there is to the story" Derek said.

Allison rolled her eyes and moved off him, lying next to him.

"If you must know, I want him because I hate her." Allison said. "Before our parents got married there was a guy I was seeing. But that relationship ended because of one Lydia Martin and now that she's here, I intend to destroy her. With your help of course"

"But then why not attack her yourself? Why make me do it?" Derek asked.

"Because if there is an attack made on Lydia, it can be traced back to me. And I can't let that happen." Allison said. "Everybody loves me and I intend to keep it that way"

"And if I do help you in your wicked scheme, you are giving yourself to me?" Derek asked, turning on his side and smirking, letting his fingers skim over her leg.

"Yep and you can do whatever it is you wish" Allison said.

"I am gonna need some incentive to do this. I am after all choosing to do what you want and I am going to lose some valuable time with other people" Derek said, moving his hand higher up her thigh.

Allison smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. She moved her lips against his and pulled his hair. Pulling away, Allison grinned.

"That should be enough for now." She said getting off the bed. "Do what I need and you'll get much more"

She gave him a last smile and left his room. Back in her room, she wiped her mouth and took a shower. Today had been a long day for her and she had to be ready for tomorrow. She was not looking forward to pretending to be Lydia's new best friend, but in any battle, sacrifices had to be made and in this game of seduce and destroy, Allison feared that she will be the sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what to say about this, but was born from needing to write bamf Allison and yeah.


End file.
